Katherine Bishop
Katherine Bishop, nee Katherine Jones, is a character roleplayed in World 8: Brave New World by Josh. She is the wife of Robert Bishop, and the mother of Elle Bishop and Rhia Jones. She has the abilities of History Alteration, Sacrificial Healing and Postcognition. Appearance Katherine is described as being very similar to her eldest daughter, apart from the fact that she has dark brown hair instead of Elle's blonde colouring. This colour was inherited by her second daughter, Rhia. Her eyes are a bright blue, similar to Elle's. Abilities Katherine's first ability is History Alteration. With this, she can alter a person's history to hide the truth. She can change memories, edit photographic and written evidence, and make clairsentient readings give a false history. She doesn't change the true history, but it becomes hidden beneath a lie, and difficult to break through. She previously used this ability to hide the paternity of her youngest daughter. She also possesses the ability of Sacrificial Healing, which she can use to heal others by absorbing their injuries and illnesses into her own body. The wounds would then usually heal at a rapid rate, unless she has overused the ability. It placed her in a coma when she used it once to save Elle's life as a child, and nearly killed her. Her third ability is Postcognition, the ability to perceive and sense past events. Katherine can give herself visions of any past event at will. It was once claimed that overuse of this ability gave her a brain tumour and killed her. However, it was later revealed that she hadn't died but was in a coma instead, and that she'd fallen into this coma after using her sacrificial healing to save her daughter Elle. It is unknown if she could actually overuse her postcognition. Her other abilities are unrevealed, and assumed to be unmanifested. Family *Husband - Robert Bishop *Unnamed brother and sister in law *Daughters - Elle Bishop, Rhia Petrelli *Son in law - Peter Petrelli *Future son in law - Robert Max *Grandson - Jacob Bishop *Granddaughters - Lily Bishop, Jess Petrelli History Katherine married Robert shortly after she manifested, and they soon had one daughter. However, she decided not to become a Primatech founder or member. She had a brief affair with Adam Monroe shortly after he was captured in Hartsdale, and Katherine became pregnant with her second daughter. She gave the child up to her brother, and hid all evidence of the girl's existence. A few months after this, she fell into a coma after healing Elle from an accident. Fearful that the other founders would take advantage of her weakness and kill her, Robert hid her and told all that she'd died, also lying about the cause of her death. Her survival was only revealed nearly 22 years afterwards, when she was finally awakened from this coma. She told Rhia of the formula when she learned that Rhia was investigating ways of artificially gaining abilities which would lead to a future threat, having been told of the formula by Robert years before. Category:Characters